


terror

by astratic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Slightly Post Game, Zelda POV, and sad, zelda is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astratic/pseuds/astratic
Summary: She holds you so tightly. But this contact is meticulously finite.





	terror

There is something infinite in the space between you, something you cannot cross. Chasm or monolith, you are not sure when it appeared. She will tell you it had always been there. You know her, though. You’ve witnessed the inner workings of her soul.

She tells you she is terrified. Of what, you ask.

You.

Your hearts met for an instant as you poured your very life into her, and in that instant she saw you as no one else had in your life. You’ve always been distant, a façade of marble. For the first time, another soul touched yours.

And she is terrified.

She tells you it isn’t personal, it can’t be—that her concern is only political. She cares so much, you think, and feels so deeply. Even feeling that intensity only for a moment—was overwhelming. You wonder how she can contain it.

You tell her nothing has ever felt more personal. You’re cracking down the middle, splitting open, and it is all her doing.

Terrified.

The power you wield terrifies you. An entire kingdom under your protection and guidance, and you let it fall into chaos. It eats at you, that moment of yielding. You tell her you would give it all up if you could, and you can tell she knows you’re lying. You don’t know why she humors you.

_If you do, you’ll know where to find me._

She is maddeningly composed, devastatingly funny. She throws up walls wherever you try to approach, except when she doesn’t. She kisses you, hard, and your eyes water with relief and fear. When she releases you, for a split second it happens again. You see her soul. She is terrified.

She holds you so tightly. But this contact is meticulously finite.

You can’t bring yourself to ask her, to tell her no, that there are a million opportunities for the both of you, if only she could learn to trust. You can’t say this, not in so many words.

You plead with her all the same, already mourning her loss.

Light and dark cannot mix. She is a lake, a deep pool that you find yourself drowning in, and yet you are a river.

You take the hand of the boy beside you; he doesn’t understand, not yet, but he will. He will be as certain as you are. You wish you could protect him in that moment of ignorance.

He has been by your side since the beginning. You’ve never been able to protect him.

A tiny pinprick of light is all it takes to dismantle reality beneath your feet. You watch it move, agonizingly slow, and pray to anyone who might be listening. You have experienced death, and it is nothing like this. In this moment, the gods are no longer watching. Regardless, she has none.

You want to look away when the cracks spider out across the mirror. They glimmer with a harsh light that is painful in its beauty, and you realize that the weight in your gut is not terror. It is dread.

Only he will never leave your side, you think, but it has never been enough. Others, they come and go, and they break you every time. His gasp shatters the silence in your mind.

Your hand curls against your chest. It is the only physical symptom of a heart turning to splinters.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://azurenoon.tumblr.com/post/143193119298/terror)


End file.
